Finally
by im with the vamps
Summary: You know the drill...FINALLY the wedding night has arrived!


"Edward, open your eyes," I whispered only an inch from his perfect face

Edward carried me over the threshold; a little too quickly, had there been any watchful humans present. Without putting me down, or turning away, I heard the door close behind us. His lips found mine, and I melted into it. God it felt like an eternity since I'd held him let alone kissed him! The day had stretched longer and longer. And now everything about him tasted so good. I'd originally agreed to marriage on the condition that I slept with him as a human once before being changed. Then when he'd offered to drop his wedding condition, I'd gone ahead and pushed for it, refusing his unconditional offer, albeit without conviction due to the inevitable lure of his perfect face. He knew me too well. But I'd been the one to prolong the agony of not being together on that physical level and now the wait was over. I was ecstatic. All the barriers lay behind us and had ceased to mean anything to me the second I'd been carried over the threshold.

I knew Edward was keen too. We'd both come close to giving in, and now we were both anxious and excited at the thought of being closer to one another. Although, Edward was going to have to maintain some remnant of self-control throughout, I had no doubt in my mind he possessed the self-control necessary. Oh God. I shivered at the mere thought of getting what I'd wanted. I think he sensed it, because he smiled into my lips before moving down the corridor with me still firmly in his arms.

We entered a bathroom-of sorts, considering its size- and he placed me down in a chair in front of the sink. It remarkably resembled the chairs hairdressers used to trap their customers in at salons. My stomach dropped as I remembered the chair's significance. As he pushed me into the chair, he nestled my neck with his tongue and lips causing me to roll my head back and groan. Of course this put my head right where he wanted it to be: in the sink. God, he was irresistible. And he knew it. Laughing he laid a towel across my front to protect my wedding dress, grabbed a bottle-I assumed-of shampoo from the sink and sat on chair in front of me so close tat he was effectively straddling my legs. His icy fingers worked up a gentle lather against my scalp, and I began to relax into the glorious, sensuous feeling of his hands massaging my hair. I allowed myself to close my eyes and inhale deeply. When I opened my eyes again, his face was right there, his body leaning forward over mine. He captured my lips for a scorching and promising kiss whilst keeping the rhythm of his hands at my scalp. The combination left me very breathless, very soon. He broke away chuckling.

"Mmm," he groaned next to my ear. "No one should be allowed to smell this tempting." The mixed aromas of the shampoos and Edward's scent sent shivers running down my entire body. When Edward's hands were replaced by the warm gentle teasings of the sink's showerhead, I sighed.

The whole experience was pleasantly erotic and inspiring, lasting all of fifteen minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore and groaned, reaching for his hand to drag him back to me. I pulled him down to me and he switched our places so quickly I blinked and then laughed. He'd found time to turn off the tap, replace the hose and lift me up so I now sat straddling him, before he kissed me warmly. My hands strayed from his arms to his chest, up his neck and into his beautiful, soft hair. One of his hands was delighting in the strands of my damp hair when I grabbed his other one and stood up.

"Close your eyes," I said breathlessly and led him down the hallway to the bedroom. Closing the door, I pulled him inside, closed the door and as silently as possible returned to him.

"Edward, open your eyes," I whispered only an inch from his perfect face.

Using my hands behind his head, my mouth slowly made its way down his cheekbones, softly kissing down past his jaw to the sensitive skin at his neck. I breathed along his collarbone delighting in the goose bumps that surfaced there, and kissed my way along it as well, then did the reverse as I made my way up the other side of his neck. My mouth rested just beneath his ear and I laid a gentle, quick lick there before making my way slowly down towards his lips. My lips stopped at the corner of his mouth and I inhaled and exhaled slowly against the seductively parted curves of his lips. I braided my hands behind his neck slowly, both of us still hovering over each other's lips, prolonging the intimacy. I took one more breath, smiled infinitesimally, before capturing his lips with my own.

He had never allowed me to take control before, even at our least intimate, both of us wary of what my impatient human hormones could lead to if I gave myself and therefore him over to that kind of lack of control. The fact that he waited for me to initiate this in my own way, made my heart ache with the trust he was showing me.

Slowly the kiss progressed. Cautious at first-as always-Edward parted my lips with his own, sending spine-tingling shivers down my entire body as his tongue ever so gently explored my mouth, mine answering the unspoken questions of his. And then I could taste him, the sweetness of it sending a deeper ache down to my toes, the unbearable smoothness of his mouth beneath mine. It took all of my concentration to remember to breathe, and all my determination and self-control not to overreact and ruin this perfect bonding. I was going to make this is as easy as possible on him, considering the trust he had and was giving me.

Slowly too, as the kiss continued, his hands ventured from my hair down my neck and back, his deliciously icy fingertips leaving a fiery trail in their wake. They pulled me closer and I stifled a moan when his mouth became less guarded and more enthusiastic with every passing moment, time having ceased to have any meaning since we'd arrived. I broke away to breathe again and I heard him laugh quietly but breathlessly in response. His fingers gently began to caress back up my back and I could guess-or hope-where they were headed. One cold hand was at the zipper of my wedding dress and my mouth became braver as a result. His hand slid down slowly and I focused on breathing, getting a steady flow of oxygen to my brain.

I touched my fingertips to his face caressing his cheek gently. My zipper was almost history so I moved my hands to the buttons of his dress shirt. When I was done, I traced his gorgeous chest and revelled in his beauty. His mouth curved into a smile against mine and we both paused, breathless.

I opened my eyes and looked up through my lashes to see the smouldering, unguarded excitement of his golden pupils.

I took comfort in the fact that he was also gaining control of his breathing and boldly whispered into his lips, "Would you mind helping me out of this dress, kind sir?"

He silently laughed "Certainly ma'am."

His lips traced sideways along my cheek to beneath my ear and I realised he was circling around me. I remained very still and closed my eyes as his hands moved gracefully at the dress' high-necked lace at the nape of my neck. He slowly opened the dress, exposing my entire neck and shoulders which his lips soon claimed. The movement at my neck sent shivers throughout my body, the dress falling past my hips to the floor leaving me exposed but for my undergarments. I leaned back into the shelter of his arms while he continued to caress and kiss my shoulders and neck. A growing warmth began to spread through my body from the promise of his touch.

I turned to claim his lips again. It was my turn now. My hands slipped underneath the collar of his shirt pushing it down his arms and I prayed I wasn't trembling. His hands found my back and pulled me against him. It was almost too much as my comparatively hot stomach came into contact with the perfect musculature of his icy chest; the fact that the contact was flesh to flesh without obstruction for the first time did not escape me. I gasped against his lips and closed my eyes to savour the sensations ransacking my body for the first time.

"Do you remember when you told me you didn't know how to be close to me, you didn't know if you could?" I smiled and opened my eyes after a moment to voice my next thought, "If only you could see yourself now."

He shook with quiet laughter at that, the unmistakable warmth in his eyes turning my stomach in knots, starting a deep throb.

"I also recall you telling me I was too good," he said, his lips brushing over mine. "Let us see just how good."

His mouth found mine and all trace of caution was gone. I was suddenly off the floor and in his arms but I urged my mouth on, breaking away to press my lips under his jaw and at his neck as he walked in the direction-I knew-of the bed. I licked the length of his neck finishing with a kiss just below his ear taking pride in the hiss that escaped his lips as I did so.

When he placed me kneeling on the bed, he took my chin with one icy finger and lifted it from his neck to say in his velvety smooth voice,

"Bring that back here." I complied.

I was the first to start the kiss this time with my body starting to leap ahead of my brain, now craving and yearning for the next part. But I had no idea how…I slowed my lips and pulled only a centimetre from his to breathe deeply before I got up the courage to ask,

"Are you possibly as nervous as me?"

Smiling, he looked down to his lap where our hands were joined, regaining his breath as he did so. He looked up to meet my eyes.

"Undoubtedly," he whispered.

I was suddenly aware of what little we were both still wearing; me, the white bra and underwear Alice had designed especially for the wedding gown which now lay on the floor in a distant corner, a distant memory, and Edward, the lower half of his suit. His chest was still rising and falling quite loudly when his hand reached for my chin and I realised I must've been looking down. Heat rushed up my face. He groaned, still smiling.

"That's done it," he whispered and kissed me, holding my face in two hands. When I couldn't breathe again, I broke away to his silent laughter and I joined in.

"You are so much better at this than you think," he said when we'd calmed down. "I never imagined that I could want or need anyone's body, anyone's touch"-he held my hand up to his face-"more than their … blood."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," I smiled, and a thought crossed my mind. A wicked thought.

"Mmmm," I whispered suggestively.

"What?" he asked casually.

"You're married to me now. You know what that means?"

"You mean besides having vowed eternal love and commitment?" he asked, bemused.

"What's mine is yours, meaning,"-I traced my palms down his chest revelling in his beauty-"Your body is mine for the next few hours."

I traced the inside of his mouth with my tongue slowly while my hands roamed his lower back, hugging him tighter to me.

"I'm yours forever," he purred seductively into my lips, "as you are mine."

He nipped my lower lip playfully. I laced my fingers into his again and gently lay back, pulling him down so his icy body was touching every overheated inch of my own. He supported his own weight and nestled my neck with his lips. I closed my eyes and trailed my hands over the glorious muscles in his arms and then his back, his mouth finding mine again. His hands moved now over my ribs, down my stomach, burning over my hip and down my thigh. His hand curled around my calf before he hitched my leg up around his hip, boldly aligning my body with his. I smiled as the kiss continued. Everything was getting faster now and I couldn't wait. I moaned into his lips at his enthusiastic kiss as he rolled so I was now on top of him. I could feel his excitement now and I smiled at the power I still seemed to have over him. I deepened our kiss before I broke away and pushed myself up to sitting, my knees bent on either side of him. All of him, I thought to myself, inwardly laughing.

"And here I thought I was the only getting excited," I mused quietly as my fingers trailed down from his shoulders over the ridged muscles of his stomach to the belt of his pants. My fingers moved to the belt and he sat up, grabbing my face with one hand so he could kiss my neck gently and drag his tongue and lips across my jaw and down to my collarbone, and slightly lower. My breath caught, yet he made no move to stop me from removing his last item of clothing.

The gentlest grazing of his teeth just below my collarbone caused me to freeze, my skin breaking out in goose bumps and sending a hot tingling all the way down to my toes. He chuckled.

"You're distracting me," I whispered breathlessly, "and very well I might add."

He laughed again. He continued to caress my neck and shoulders and I finally got through with the fly of his pants pulling the hems down and breaking away to pull them off. From the edge of the bed, I crawled back up his body slowly, planting kisses and occasionally tasting him as I went wanting to savour Edward in all his brilliance; my brain refused to click and acknowledge that he and I were either almost or fully naked. Surprisingly, I was fine with that.

He pulled me back to him with a groan and rolled, his mouth never leaving mine. My body really was yearning now all trace of self-consciousness gone now. I crushed myself to him. My underwear were gone with a swift tug, and I pulled him down to me with my hands lost in his hair and my tongue lost in his mouth. I was just waiting for him to get lost in me.

I stifled a gasp as he entered me for the first time. His panicked face flew to mine eyes wide and he froze.

"Did I hurt you?" he breathed. I writhed beneath him as the little pain gave way to unbelievable pleasure, and I bit my lip, smiling, and shook my head.

"No, please Edward," I pleaded breathlessly, pulling him closer with my nails digging into his back. I arched myself to fit around him, pushing him deeper inside me, as I continued to float higher and higher, my breathing loud and erratic. I kissed him gently, parting my lips and his. His hands kneaded my lower back and pulled my hips closer making me moan into his lips before he claimed them again. He hitched my leg around his hip once more pushing himself deeper and I instinctively wrapped my other leg around his hips as well, bringing a groan from his lips. He traced his hands down my thighs, massaging the sensitive skin around my hips, then slowly roaming higher over my stomach, my ribs and then tenderly reaching my breasts. I gasped into his mouth, smiling, as his hips unmercifully sunk closer and deeper, pushing me higher. I was close now.

I kissed him harder than ever. My hands found his back and pulled him closer again, thrusting him deeper for the last time and bringing me for the first time. I flung my head back and gasped his name around his mouth, as amazing waves of pleasure rocked through me. Edward shuddered in my arms, my own name on his lips. He rolled us, still joined, so I could collapse onto his chest, and he could sink into the bed.

"Oh God," I whispered as every muscle in my body reacted to the sensations and relaxed, leaving me limp and shaking. We didn't move. I held him close until he was gone from me and then he whispered my name against my ear. That made me smile.

I kissed him again, slower and sweeter and soon he had us under the covers; I was still on fire, a light sweat to prove it as I tucked my face into his neck and inhaled.

"I love you so so much," I said as the shaking began to ease.

"I love you more," he chuckled.

"Whatever," I whispered, laughing with him, too weak to argue.

I found his hands and wrapped myself in one of them, keeping one of them to trace with mine. It sparked a memory, the feel of his hand in mine.

"This was how I first really touched you," I whispered, "In our meadow."

He groaned, "It still feels impossibly amazing."

"Speaking of impossibly amazing… You wanna know just how good,"-I held up my hands to show them shaking and then laid them on his face-"I'm still shaking," I laughed lightly. I kissed him again. His body was so close to mine, I didn't want to think, just feel. I smiled as I felt him, all of him, against my stomach. I licked along his lower lip, inwardly groaning at how good he tasted, before he captured my tongue in his mouth and teased it with his own. After several minutes, I literally couldn't stand it anymore. I pushed myself up onto his stomach and sat up pulling him with me as I straddled his hips and brought him as close as humanly and inhumanly possibly. I breathed heavily along his lips as his breath played along mine.

"Mmm, you're too good. I want you again, Edward," I breathed, looking into his eyes, "Besides, your body is mine until morning."

His hands moved from my back to my thighs, where they moved up to lower back. He lowered his hands whilst teasing my neck, to curl around my butt.

"I'm a willing prisoner, love," he murmured and pulled me closer against his body. I felt a wave of confidence wash over me. My hands moved from his back to mine where I unhooked my bra. I dragged the straps over my shoulders slowly, biting my lip and giving him hot once-overs before flinging my bra away from me. Edward's eyes feasted on me before he ducked his head to kiss me again. He hugged me tighter so my whole torso was flush with his, and I gasped at the feeling of his cold, hard, familiar chest pressed up against my breasts. The ache growing at the centre of my body began to throb with need. Giving into my need, I closed my eyes and leant my head back, giving him full access to my neck and breasts, and used my hips and my hands on his to guide him into me for the second time. He tenderly, slowly moved against me, every thrust better than the last. He ravaged my neck and breasts with an agonising mix of tenderness and hunger for several minutes before the orgasm hit me. I cried out as unbearable pleasure burst from between my legs in a hot flush up my entire body and I pulled him tighter against me. My hips moved instinctively against his, while he continued to move for both of us, deepening himself and heightening our pleasure. His hands firm around me, he came not long after me.

"Oh, Bella," he groaned into my mouth as his body shivered, sending waves of pleasure through mine from where we were still connected. After holding each other for a while, my body too spent to move, he removed himself from me slowly which caused me to inhale quickly as my body reacted to his slightest movement.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked as worry creased his beautiful face for the second time.

I smiled and laughed still clutching him to my bare chest and looked down.

"I just didn't know it would feel as good going out as going in," I groaned into his chest, finishing in a whisper while my cheeks burned. I raised my eyes to meet his.

"You could never hurt me," I said louder, bringing my hands up to caress his face and neck as I watched the warmth return to his eyes and the concern fly from his face.

I buried my head in his neck and breathed him in and he pulled us back down to the bed. My heart swelled as I clung to him and forget completely about our nudity.

"Oh God I love you," I sighed after an immeasurable moment while my body tried to recover from the first two orgasms of my life. "I had no idea."

"I love you too, Bella." His laughter at my ear sent shivers down me for the umpteenth time tonight while his mouth explored my ear, bringing murmurs of pleasure from me. As he used his tongue to tease the sensitive skin there, my chest began to harden and heat began to grow between my legs again. I groaned and stretched up to see his face.

"Oh God, you're too good," I laughed softly. "If you don't stop I won't get any sleep tonight."

His hungry gaze boiled my blood and made me writhe against him as he smiled wickedly.

"Would that be so bad?" he teased playfully around my throat.

"Have mercy," I laughed. "Just let me have one last night of sleeping in your arms after that little experience. I don't think I could move anyway … except to pull you closer."

I looked up into his eyes and cradled him closer with my body, my arms tight around him and my legs entwined around and between his. I kissed his neck and lay my head on his shoulder to the sound of his laughter.

"Hmm hum," he cleared his throat, barely repressing his laughter. "Did you say that _little_ experience?"

I couldn't help laughing with him. I found his mouth and kissed him passionately again before returning to his neck and sighing.

"Just give me a few hours before you give me forever," I said contentedly.

"Anything you want," he breathed, caressing up and down my arm.

"You."

"I love you," he breathed.

"I know. I love you more," I laughed silently.

"Whatever," he replied, laughing as well, before he started humming my lullaby. In five minutes I was out, but even in my dreams I was in his arms, and they were warm.


End file.
